


Understanding

by technogoddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technogoddess/pseuds/technogoddess
Summary: Understanding yourself is impossible, unless you have someone to help you along the way.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue/opening to the rest of the fic. I just really liked this "chapter" the way it was but it was short and helped establish the tone so I made it the opener!

Keith never understood Lance. Lance was so  _complicated_ , but he meant that in the sincerest way possible; Lance had this way of entangling Keith in his web without even trying. The way he would smile that perfect smile that would make is head reel and heart skip a beat. Just a smile would leave him breathless and a need to wrap Lance in his arms. These urges and feelings soon became very unconventional, it wasn't sexual, at least not all the time. No this was a deeper need, this was what Keith would imagine how the start of loving someone felt. Love felt terrifying yet beautiful, comforting yet disturbing, love felt really fucking overrated. All these things that Keith thought and felt he knew he had to keep to himself. "For the team’s sake", "It's better this way", "Maybe it'll pass", everything he said to himself was in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would go away.

 But then again Keith had always been a terrible liar.

                                                                                                                         . . . .

Lance could always tell when something was bothering his friends or family. It was a gift that Lance was blessed with thanks to his large family, it came with being a mediator in many sibling fights. Yes, Lance considered Keith a friend, as weird as the dynamic was sometimes he was still friends with him. The change between rivals and friends, was unnoticeable at times and slow moving, but with every interaction they became closer. Lance couldn't quite pin point the exact time when Keith and himself became friends but it happened, and he didn't regret it. Lance also knew what love was and what it meant to be loved, and as much as he played the oblivious playboy sometimes he knew Keith felt something for him. He just couldn't predict the magnitude of it and how much he felt something to. 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters wont be this short, trust me! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: This is my first fanfiction! Yay!


End file.
